Forever in my Dreams
by NPGamer11
Summary: A Shokugeki no Soma Fanfiction with OC named Arato Akio. He is Hisako's cousin and will take her place while she recovers from her defeat in Autumn Elections. What will his role be in the upcoming events?
1. The Mighty Re-write

**Yo. Hi there. Been a while. A year and more. And, let me tell you right now. This will not be a consistent thing. It's more of a passion project since this story is closer to me than the rest. I also need a distraction from my big project. I will re-write this thing, top to bottom, and add a chapter every once in a while. But some things never change.**

 **I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN.**

* * *

The events of that day still echoed, fresh in her mind.

 _''WINNER OF THIS MATCH AND ADVANCING TO THE SEMI-FINALS... HAJAMA AKIRA!''_

 _''...everything about you, from our cooking to your goals is too small''_

Even after the day has passed, his words still left a stinging sensation in her heart. She looked around her room in the Nakiri mansion. So many memories. It was all that was left. All other things were packed and shipped to Arato estate. All that was left was packed into two suitcases that were going with her. She talked to her family and Senzeamon-dono. He gave his permission, as a thank you for all the years she was by Erina's side. But there was also the question of her replacement. Luckily she had a plan.

* * *

 **FRANCE, PARIS 4.47 am**

The cell phone rang into the night, disturbing the figure lying on the bed. The figure slowly rose, reaching for the device on the nightstand, missing a few times. He finally managed to grab it and check the caller's ID. He did a double take.  
"Does she even know what time it is here?" he asked himself.  
"Fucking time difference." He answered with an annoyed voice.

''Hey cousin. **(Loud yawn)** When I said 'call anytime you want' I didn't think you were gonna take it so literary." Hisako could hear the annoyance in his voice and respond in an apologetic tone.  
''I'm sorry Aki, but this is necessary. I'm coming to Paris for a while and I was wondering if I could use your place for a couple of weeks.'' The annoyance was gone faster than cinnamon rolls in my local bakery.  
''You know you're always welcomed here. I can't wait to show you around.'' Hisako could only laugh to herself. Her cousin had no idea what she got for him.

''Sorry, but you won't be there.'' Akio was confused. Why would he not be here? He lives here, he has a job here. A pretty good job at that.  
''What do you mean Hisako?''  
''You will be here in Tokio taking my place as Erina's aide.'' Dead silence. Akio could no believe what she just said. His brain needed to reboot.  
''Aki?'' Hisako was becoming worried. Did she just give her cousin a heart attack? Was that even possible? She studied medicine and natural remedies. She should know if it was possible to give someone a heart attack by words.

Suddenly a silence is broken by a burst of laughter.  
''HA HA HA HA, you can't be serious. Does she even remember me? The last time I saw that snobby brat was before I started Tutsoki high school.''  
''Don't call her a snobby brat. She's my friend and I imagine even you know what she went through. But I'm serious Akio. I need to get away, and you're the only one I can trust with this.'' Akio thought about it. Even he heard about Hisako's defeat in the Autumn Elections. And while his first impulse was to fly to Japan to teach that Hajama punk a lesson, he couldn't just ditch his current job. It took a lot of convincing from him and pulling a lot of strings to finally convince his current boss that he was worthy to learn French cuisine from him.

''But Shinomiya-sensei...''  
''He'll consider it as a special favor for the director and then let you work in Shinomiya Tokio.'' Akio was taken aback. Just like this? He knew that Shinomiya-sensei was opening a sister restaurant in Japan, but he was fully expecting to stay in France and finish his training there. Only the best employees were chosen to work in the sister restaurant, at least until the local employees can be hired and trained. But... he could not say no to Hisako. She needed this.

''And I just learned my French.'' He could feel the happiness from the other side of the call. She was probably trying not to squeal in delight.  
''So will you take the job?''  
''I guess I have no choice, do I? I'll leave the apartment keys with a friend of mine who will come pick you up at the airport. His name is Pierre. I'll text you his number and make sure you get a reservation at Shino's. I'll also recommend you some cooking instructors, in case you want to learn something new.'' Hisako was very grateful to her cousin. Even though she just dropped this on him, he was still going out of his way to take care of her.  
''Thank you very much, Aki.'' Akio smiled, feeling the gratefulness in her voice. I made him happy to hear she was still ok after a humiliation like that. But his cousin was strong. She'll survive this, and come back stronger.

''Anything for my favorite cousin.''  
''I'm your only cousin.''  
''And that's the only reason you're my favorite.'' that earned him a small giggle before she hung up.  
''Erina's aide huh. What an honor for me." he thought to himself as he drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

 **How is it? Better? Worse? In the middle? As I said, it's a passion project, since I need a distraction from my main project. I also am trying not to fail high school. If I do... Pray for me. I hope you enjoyed, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Who is He?

**I'M bored. I should be asleep, but am too afraid. I am very VERY close to failing high school. Shit's real. I am NOT prepared to be an adult. Hod did I get myself into this mess? Who knows. Who cares. All I know is that the edge is near.**

 **I OWN NOTHING. I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITTING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN.**

* * *

His plane landed safely after a 12 hours flight. He was comfortable in the 1. class, courtesy of the Nakiri clan. he disembarked the plane and after getting through the security, there as a black limo already waiting for him, and a security guard taking all oh his luggage. But as he entered the vehicle, he found another surprise waiting for him.

''Hello Akio, we haven't seen each other for a long time.'' Indeed it was like that. In front of Akio stood the one who dictated the Totsuki academy. The Demon King himself.  
"it has truly been too long, Senzeamon-sensei.  
''Oh cut the fancy language Akio. We've transcended the student master relationship a long time ago.'' said the director. Akio just laughed it off and the head of the Nakiri clan offered him some tea. Accepting gratefully, he took a long sip, before moving onto the important topic.

''So, you have agreed to leave your granddaughter in my care.''  
''I had my doubts, but Hisako presented several logical arguments and also told me that it would be good for you to settle down for a little while. How long has it been since you've last visited your parents?" Akio could only laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head. Truth be told, last time he was home was 3 years ago.  
"But let's leave family matters aside for a second. Mainly your task will be to be by Erina's side at all times, with certain boundaries of course. You will also attend classes with her, but you won7t need to be cooking since we would like to have some students till the end of the year. Although, you never finished your first year, did you?

''No after a few weeks, the administrator board decided I'd be better off in the 2nd year after I sent home 100 students in shokugeki matches.''  
''Ahh, yes. I remember that. Even in the second year, you sent a few promising students packing and even won the 7th seat of the elite 10. But we've strayed from the topic. Beside standing by her side, you will need to schedule her appointments and taste testings, Hisako made a schedule for three weeks in advance, but the rest is up to you. You will need to monitor what she eats and change her diet if needed. You will be available and run her personal errands. As far as feminine products go, she has a maid for that, so do not concern yourself.''  
"Wasn't planning to."  
''Very funny. You will get a free first-year education, all expenses paid travels and a free stay at Nakiri mansion.''

Senzaemon had a serious face.  
''There was a concern pointed to me by Shinomiya, that you have a track record of wooing his customers. Do I need to concern myself with that?''  
''Relax geezer. You have my word as a gentleman. Also, she is sixteen. Who do you think I am?''  
''Alright. I'm glad we're clear on that.'' A silence filled the car.  
''So... does Erina know about the situation?''  
''She is aware that Hisako will be absent. She also knows that she appointed her replacement. But...''  
''But she doesn't know who it is?''  
''No.''  
''Great. So if she doesn't remember me it will be less awkward?''  
''Something like that. It has been a long time since you two saw each other after all.'' They enjoyed the rest of their ride in silence as the limo slowly drove on the Totsuki ground.

Erina was lying on her bed. She was waiting for her grandfather to return with her new aide. He said he will pick him up at the airport so it's obvious that he is from a different country. Or at least from a far away region of Japan. She took another look at the note that Hisako left on her desk:

 _Dear Erina-sama. Because of a shameful defeat I suffered, I can no longer be your aide. I decided to leave the country for a short break. I will return for my stagiaire and after that come back to be by your side, if you will still have me. I am leaving you in good hands. I called the person who I trust the most and is capable enough to be your aide.  
Hope you stay well_

 _Arato Hisako_

Just as she got to the final letter she heard the limo pull up. She usually went and greeted her grandfather at the doorstep bus she was afraid what kind of stranger will become her new aide. Will it be someone she knows? Is it he or a she? What if he/she doesn't do well enough?  
Then she heard: ''Erina! Will you please come downstairs and greet your new aide?''  
''I'm coming grandfather!'' This is it. Time to meet this mysterious stranger and, if he/she is too cocky he/she will quickly know his/her place.  
Just as she descended downstairs to the main hallway she saw two pairs of feet. One that belonged to her grandfather and another one that she didn't recognize. As she continued to descend and more and more of the stranger was revealed to her and just as she came down the stairwell. She saw his face. She could not believe her eyes.

* * *

 **Why am I doing this? Should I be doing this? SHould I just leave everything and let go? Who knows? Who cares? I certainly don't.**


	3. Her memories

_Alright, here we are. The next chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. Also for those who saw the latest part of anime. Some serious shit went down. But it was awesome. Anyway, where have we left off? Wait. Did I end a chapter before revealing the main character? Oh boy, am I a teaser. r_ _ead and review and most importantly enjoy.  
_

* * *

As she stepped off the last step she could finally see the strangers face. His face was symmetrical, with nicely chiseled jawline and not too square. He had beautiful lips with the lower one being a bit fuller than the upper one. he had a nice thinner nose and not too hairy eyebrows. The most notable feature was his pinkish hair a little lighter than Hisako's and his warm chocolate eyes.  
''Akio? Is that really you?'' Erina was astounded. If it wasn't for his chocolate eyes she would have never remembered him. Akio looked as surprised as she did.  
''I'm surprised you remember me Erina-sama. You were much younger when we last meet.''  
Erina was speechless. She expected anyone but Hisako's cousin. But there he stood in flesh and blood. They meet after her father was banned from Totsuki. At first she was harsh on him until one day she woke up to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. What she saw was a young boy trying to pull a tray of croissants out of the oven without burning himself. As he finally succeeded he immediately gave one to her. As she tasted it she could feel all the care that was put in preparation and as the still warm chocolate filling touched her tongue she tasted... cinnamon and a little bit of bitterness? She looked at the remaining croissant in her hands and saw that the filling was double layered with a string of dark chocolate. As she looked back at Akio she thought that the cross-section of the croissant looked like his eyes. After that, she became a lot more open to him. She could still remember how they played when they were children. How Akio would always make her and Hisako laugh. And how on a special occasion he would make his delicious croissants for breakfast. And then the time came for Akira to join Totsuki Junior High School division and didn't have time to play. And as the two years past by her grandfather told her that Akio is one in a decade to skip one school year at Totsuki and that he will be moving out of the Nakiri mansion. And so time to say goodbye came. He visited during the summer break but then the third year came and Akio took his position as the Elite Ten First seat and one of the one percent that graduated he scored the highest score in his class and fourth highest in the history of Totsuki bested by only Dojima Gin, her father, and Kojiro Shinomiya with him winning for one point. He then immediately moved to France to work for a man who beat him. And now he was standing in front of her. A flood of questions swiped through her mind.  
''How have you been? Did you come back for a visit? How was France? And working for Shinomiya-senpai? Wait, are you suppose to be my new aide?''  
''Slow down Erina. Let Akio settle in. You will have plenty of time to talk about at dinner. Speaking of which, Akio I'll show you to your room and dinner will be in half an hour.''  
''Thank you Senzaemon-sensei.'' Erina couldn't help but notice the slight hint of sarcasm. She giggled and retrieved in her room to prepare.  
The dinner was truly delicious, as expected from the Nakiri chefs. They enjoyed green herbal soup, delicious salmon file in almond crust complimented by a special wine Akio brought just for this opportunity. As they were scraping the last of Napoleon cake, Erina decided it was time for some answers.  
''So, Akio. Why are you here.''  
''Cutting straight to the chase, are we? Well as you probably figured out I'm here to replace Hisako who will stay at my place in Paris. My friend and coworker Pierre will check on her from time to time. She is sending you her best regards and will use her time in Paris to improve her cooking. She will return after her stagiaire and I will then take the job of the main chef at Shino's Tokyo. Hisako also left me some notes and important meetings and had already planned your schedule for the next three day giving me some time to adjust. I also had a talk with your grandfather about your more personal thing to help me plan ahead. I hope we will collaborate well together for these few weeks, Erina sama.'' suddenly they were interrupted by a cough from the mentioned grandfather as it was time to head to rest. Although it was Saturday and she had a free day tomorrow, Erina still needed her sleep, so they all retire for the night. As Akio laid in his bed he checked the clock and decided it was early enough for a quick call. 

Paris, France 7.36 am.

Hisako was just having a good night sleep and was just enjoying some cappuccino and one of her cousin's croissants he left for her when her phone vibrated. As she checked the number she answered with a happy: ''Hello cousin, how are the things over there?''  
''Ahh, you know, settling down, as it looks like she remembers me quite well, at least my eyes.''  
''Speaking of chocolate, thank you for croissants you left me they're as delicious as I remember.''  
''Glad I could cheer you up until His. Anyway just calling to check on you, also please don't destroy he flat. As I heard your parents would like to use it as a vacation spot.''  
''Don't worry, I'll be careful. You just enjoy Japan and don't forget to visit the family.''  
''I won't His, enjoy Paris and cooking classes.''  
''Oh and Aki... thank you for doing this. I really appreciated.''  
''Always glad to help His. You can count on me. Now enjoy your day and don't forget to call Pierre if you need help.''  
''I won't. Goodbye Akio.''  
''Goodbye Hisako''  
As they hung up he felt more calm about the whole situation. At the end of the day, he will even get a promotion. He will become the main chef at Shino's Tokyo. And he will be closer to his family. What is there better? With that thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

 _Okay. The third chapter of SnS. Also, can we all agree Gordon Ramsay should have a cameo in the anime or even manga? You know what I'll make a poll where you can vote on that topic. Anyway, some development between Akio and Erina. Maybe to cramped for one chapter? I mean you don't leave reviews so I have nothing to work with to improve myself, SO PLEASE REVIEW! NPGamer out._

 _Peace!_


	4. A looong jog

_Forth chapter. Akio is about to learn what changed at Totsuki. And maybe meet some of our Manga heroes? Who would know? Beside me. Also.  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN.  
_

* * *

Akio woke up a few seconds before his alarm.  
''Beat you again.'' he smirked as he got up from the bed. The first thing he did was check his schedule for work out routine. Looks like it was the cardio day. He did some cardio every day but at least once a week he ran about 6 miles straight. He checked when he needed to wake up Erina and went to get his jogging pants on with a matching jacket. He stepped outside of the mansion and breathed in the morning air. The air was still cold as the sun was just rising. Akio stretched and began with a slow tempo. As he was running he heard steps behind him. He turned around and got almost knocked down by a pair of a soft breast in nothing but camouflage bikini.  
''Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I'm going. I was thinking about S... something.'' said a busty girl with short blond hair, green eyes and tight sweatpants. She also had an iPod strapped to her arm and headphones wrapped around her ear.  
''Who even are you? I've never seen you around Nakiri land before, or even Totsuki in general.'' Akio needed some time to compose himself before he could properly introduce.  
''My name is Arato Akio. I was a student here not soo long ago. Right now I'll be working as Erina-sama's aide. And who are you?'' The girl looked at him in shock.  
''I can't believe it. You are **THE** Arato Akio? The fourth highest graduation score in history. Who fell behind Shinomiya-senpai by just one point? Excuse me for my poor manners, my name is Mito Ikumi, it is an honor to meet you. But if you're the new aide, what happened to Hisako?  
''She will take a short break until the stagiaire. She was very embarrassed because of her defeat in Autumn elections, so she decided to leave the country.''  
''Well, Hayama did win fair and square but he could spare being cocky and telling Hisako her cooking is too small.'' Ikumi looked annoyed.  
''Anyway nice meeting you Arato-senpai. I hope we'll meet each other again.''  
''Me too Mito-sama.'' Ikumi quickly ran off to hide her giggle and Akio continued to go on with his jog. After about fifteen minutes he ran into a raven-haired girl with a notebook in her hands and binoculars around her neck. Something triggered in his memory

 _FLASHBACK  
Akio was reading the list of instructions Hisako gave to director to give him and under the first one, written in red letters was: BEWARE OF A RAVEN-HAIRED GIRL WITH RED EYES AND BINOCULARS, SHE IS NOT ALLOWED TO COME WITHIN 50 METERS OF ERINA-SAMA. HER NAME IS SADATSUKA NAO.  
_

''Hey, your name wouldn't happen to be Sadatsuka Nao, would it?'' Akio asked with a stern look on his face.  
''I am. What is it to you? And why are you looking at me that way? Who even are you?''  
''I am the new aide of Erina-sama.''  
''AAAAHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO HISAKO-ONEESAMA?!''  
''I'm afraid that is none of your concern, now go or I'll call the security.'' but the raven-haired weirdo was already gone. Without Hisako, what was there to do.  
As Akio was concluding his jog he saw a spiked red-haired boy carrying a pot and a guy with a camera making their way to Nakiri mansion.

 _ANOTHER FLASHBACK  
Under the second point of instructions was another person to prevent having contact with Erina-sama. Red-haired boy with yellow eyes named Yukihira Soma._

''Oi, you must be Yukihira Soma, right?'' asked Akio.  
''That's me. And who are you?''  
''I am Erina-sama's new aide and as such, I can not let you pass that gate.''  
''Oi, common. I just wanna hear her opinion on my beef stew.'' Akio looked at the pot and sniffed the aroma coming from it.  
''You added white miso, didn't you. Good if you are cooking for the masses. Why do you bring something so... simple?''  
''I need her advice. I am going against Mimasaka Subaru in a shokugeki. Also, the winner goes to the Autumn election finals.  
''Ah, the Autumn elections. I never got to participate because I skipped the first year.'' the boy with the camera looked like he was about to shit his pants.  
''Yyyou are Arato Akio, one in a decade who skipped the first year of the high school division, who became the seventh seat three weeks into the second year and became second before the end. Who led the Elite ten council with no shokugeki challenges the entire third year and had the fourth highest graduation score, falling behind Koijro Shinomiya by just one point and was immediately assigned to be a chef at Shino's Paris before he even got his diploma and whose nickname was simply The Protege. I can not believe I've met you.'' He didn't even notice that nobody paid attention to him.  
''Listen Yukihira. The mild taste might be good for the asses but here you have to make an impression with the first bite. Now please go. Erina-sama isn't even prepared yet.''  
''Ok. Thanks for the help Akio. Cya.'' Soma went back to the test kitchen while dragging the camera guy who pleaded Akio to take a picture with him or sign his copy of ''Legends of the Totsuki''. Akio sighed and went inside to take a long steaming shower. That was the most adventures jog he ever had.

* * *

 _Alright. Akio is starting to meet people around Totsuki. And we learned more about his past. Now the last scene was in anime but instead, Erina tasted the dish and told Yukihira the exact same thing. Maybe it was a little bit different but anyway. Akio could tell Soma what's wrong because of his experience and not because of some godly sense of smell. The chapters have been short, I know but I like it that way. Now poll on my profile will ask you who should Akio date first. Obiously he can't date erina since it doesen't work that way and I would like to maybe do some LEMONS. SO GO VOTE. MAYBE YOU'RE VOTE WILL MAKE A DIFFERENCE NEEDED FOR RINDOU-SENPAI TO out._

 _Peace!_


	5. Look's like his eyes

_HI EVERYBODY. Before you start throwing pitchforks at me let me explain. I was sick. And my computer broke. So I took some break time. But I'm back. You'll tell me if better. Also._

 _I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN.  
_

* * *

''Erina-sama. It's time for you to get up.'' Akio called as he knocked on her door. She was probably awake for an hour already, but now was the time to get ready for the day.  
''In a moment His... I mean Akio.'' Erin was flustered. She was preparing to say his name for about fifteen minutes before him showing up and she still got it wrong. Akio from her past would rub that in her face. But Akio her aide would never do something like that. He was on his way to the kitchen as he remembered Erina quite enjoying his croissants so he already prepared the dough and the filling.

Erina was coming out of her room, dressed in more casual but still elegant clothing, and the hallway was already filled with the delicious smell of pastry. Erina couldn't help but smile. She remembered that smell far too well. But this time it was different. More... fruity. She made her way into the kitchen and saw Akio taking two trays out of the oven.  
''Ah, Erina-sama, you are just in time. Luckily I had no problem taking these trays out of the oven.'' Akio said in complete seriousness, but the one who knew him well enough could see the sparkle of cheekiness in his warm chocolate eyes.

''If my memory doesn't deceive me, you enjoyed chocolate ones the most. Still, I would like you to ask to try the jam filled one first.'' Suddenly a plate with two croissants appeared in front of Erina. One was a bit lighter in color, looked more flakey and overall looked like a classic French croissant. The other one had a bit darker color, more rustic and with what looked like some nuts, chopped and spread on top. She took a lighter one and bit into it.

Suddenly she found herself somewhere in France, in the middle of the peach orchard, a gentle breeze playing with her hair. The peach taste was very intense, but not overshadowing the taste of the dough, they were actually similar in one way. Suddenly a laughter can be heard and a girl with ''Peach'' written on her shirt and the boy with the word ''Pastry'' and both playing with a golden brown ball with a word written on it too, the word was...  
''It's cinnamon!'' she yelled.  
''Exactly. As expected from God's tongue you figured it out no problem. I've added some cinnamon in the dough and some in the jam, very little in both to not overpower the taste of peaches and the dough itself. I've also used my homemade jam from a very special sort of peaches who's name I can not pronounce for the life of me. My French is still a little rusty. Now the chocolate one if you please.''

She took a hasty bite expecting a well-known taste but was blown out of her mind all the way to heaven. She envisioned herself sitting on a throne, while angel with Akio's face offers her a croissant on a golden plater. She looked at the cross-section. The inside of the pastry was completely white, with a warm chocolate-colored outer rim and very dark brown center. Still reminded her of his eyes. She felt herself blush a little before finally able to speak.  
''Thar slight bitterness is made with dark chocolate, adding some lemons for freshness. The sweet and sour-bitter are duking it out but in perfect harmony at the same achieved that using an old Azteck recipe for dark chocolate. It uses the full advantages of cocoa beans and they are roasted for an additional three hours before grinding. The lemon is actually a lemongrass, finely chopped, dried and grounded into powder. The nuts on top are almonds. They provide more balance in texture and are more nutritious that hazelnuts or walnuts. You'vecertainlyy evolved Akio.  
''Hearing a praise from your lips is certainly a great honor. Now if you are finished I'll have the car waiting for us in five minutes,'' he told her seemingly unphased, but she noticed a small perk up in his stance and a proud look in his eyes.

After they left the kitchen Senzaemon-dono came and took two croissants of his own. He took a bite of the first one and his chest bared. After taking a bit out of the second one his kimono was completely off him leaving him standing in the middle of the kitchen only in his underwear. He muttered to himself  
''Not wooing my granddaughter? Akio you sneaky son of a...''

All the while Akio and Erina were driving to another of countless taste testings scheduled for that day. ANd on his face was a smile as the chated about past and the present, while miles ran by.

* * *

 _Well, I decided to bump the rating down to a T as I won't be doing any lemons. ever I think. People seem to not like the OC in general. I'll be focusing on relations between Erina and Akio. You are very welcome to follow me on twitter at NPGamer11 for some random stuff. Enjoy and we'll read each other next time.  
_ NPGamer out

PEACE!


End file.
